Crónicas de destrucción
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Han pasado algunos años desde que el juego de las sombras fue inventado. Ahora que los monstruos han salido de control, el mundo se encuentra en total caos...
1. Caos

**"Crónicas de destrucción".**

**1ª parte:   Caos.**

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente **Yu-gi-oh!** **no me pertenece**,sinoa **Konami**, y más específicamente a **Kazuki Takahashi**.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hacía ya varios años que el juego de las sombras había sido inventado. Cada monstruo había salido del control de los poseedores, ciertas noches las criaturas salían y aterrorizaban alguna parte del antiguo Egipto, dejándola completamente azolada. Pero esto era demasiado...

Las grandes construcciones de la gloriosa ciudad de Tebas (antigua capital de Egipto) estaban reducidas a añicos, a polvo.

A lo lejos en el desierto se podía ver algunas luces destellantes que salían de la ciudad, al verlas cualquiera pensaría que el faraón había organizado un festejo o algo parecido, pero no... Las luces eran provocadas por lo cientos de espíritus que navegaban por los cielos y disparaban sus más letales descargas de poder.

En el horizonte se podía observar cómo un Insecto Come-hombres devoraba a una presa tras otra. O cómo el Señor de los Dragones usando la Flauta Convoca-Dragones enderezaba las filas de los reptiles gigantes que aguardaban sus órdenes, mientras que las víctimas aterrorizadas esperaban el minuto de su muerte con la cara chorreante de sudor.

Las personas corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro, otras observaban como sus casa estaban siendo reducidas a cenizas, mientras ponían a sus niños a salvo, pero en ese momento nadie estaba a salvo de aquellos seres destructores.

El ejército intentaba lanzar flechazos a los monstruos, pero la Pared de la Ilusión se interponía en sus caminos interceptando las flechas llameantes.  

—¡¡Por favor Osiris sálvanos!! —gritaba una mujer rompiendo en llanto y mirando hacia el cielo.

*****

El faraón oía los gritos de su gente en su trono.

—Esto es suficiente —decía—. ¡¡Vamos Mago Oscuro!! Tenemos que ayudar a la gente.

El siempre fiel Mago con túnicas púrpuras flotaba siguiendo a su gran amigo y compañero que tantas veces lo había ayudado y brindado apoyo.

—¡¡Un ejército de Insectos Yamakiri se acerca para acá!! —le informa un hombre al faraón.

—Protejan el palacio con un Escudo  Anti-Insectos, traten de refugiar a toda la gente posible, yo iré allá y pondré fin a esto.

—Pero... Su Alteza —duda el sirviente.

—Solo sigue mis órdenes.

—E... está bien —titubea.

—Si yo soy el único que puede parar esto aunque esté de por medio mi vida, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo —le dice el joven faraón al Mago Oscuro.

Los dos salen de la sala de trono con dirección a afuera.

*****

Mientras el caos y la confusión aumentan, el cielo comienza a crujir de ira y los rayos dorados no se hacen esperar, de pronto los destellos dejan ver a una criatura gigante de color rojizo, un dragón para ser más exacto, un dragón con una mirada malévola y dos hocicos gigantes llenos de dientes afilados.

Slifer el Dragón Celestial.

El reptil gigante baja lentamente a la superficie aplastando cuanto monstruos se interponía a su paso.

La gente puede ver como la magnífica criatura aterriza.

La mandíbula superior del monstruo se abre absorbiendo una cuantas almas de las criaturas del juego de las sombras para así acrecentar su poder. El tamaño de la criatura aumenta un poco y este se rodea de un resplandor dorado.

Su segunda boca se abre y lanza una esfera gigante de color dorada que destruye chozas y estatuas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Los gritos vuelven a resonar en aquella zona y la gente trata de huir de allí.

El monstruo continua lanzando esferas de energía que destruyen chozas, personas y monstruos. Nuevamente el dragón celestial absorbe unas cinco almas para aumentar su fuerza.

Enseguida un rayo cae en tierra firme causando una tremenda explosión que levanta una espesa cortina de un humo grisáceo. Luego de unos minutos la polvareda desaparece. un ser gigante de piel azulada aparece con el rostro igual de temible que el legendario Exodia el Prohibido, dando enormes zancos avanza sobre la superficie, mira un poco hacia abajo y de un solo puñado toma cinco monstruos y los devora insaciablemente, el tamaño del Atormentador aumenta tan alto como el de una montaña.

Dando potentes patadas por doquier el monstruo vuelve a sembrar el caos.

—¡¡Los dioses han venido para castigarnos por nuestras malas acciones!! —gritan las personas que corrían de un lado a otro.

Los potentes rugidos de las criaturas gigantes inundan aquellas tierras desoladas. 

El Dragón Celestial cruza la mirada con el Atormentador, estos dos permanecen unos cuantos minutos observándose y analizando sus poderes.

Sus miradas se llenan de un odio incontenible.

El segundo hocico de Slifer se abre para lanzarle una esfera dorada y acabar con su enemigo, cuando la bola está apunto de tocar el cuerpo de Obelisco, este atraviesa una mano y desvía el ataque sonriendo de una manera amenazadora.

Los dos monstruos retroceden unos cuantos pasos... tal parece que una encarnizada batalla está apunto de comenzar, mientras el cielo se torna de un carmesí intenso que podría marcar el fin del planeta.

**Fin de la primera parte...**

***¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨***

Primero que nada quiero pedirle a las personas que hayan leído esta historia que manden un review, es muy significativo para mí así como para cualquiera de ustedes. Tal vez haya un error en la historia por eso del "Escudo Anti-Insectos" lo que pasa es que no recuerdo cómo se llama.


	2. Resplandor Dorado

**Crónicas de destrucción.**

**2ª. Parte: Resplandor Dorado.**

Las dos criaturas celestiales adoptan una posición de batalla, dispuestas a dar su mejor golpe y acabar la una con la otra.

El herrero ya debe tener las siete piezas de oro que mandé que forjara, espero que las clases de magia y hechicería que aprendí me sirvan, porque estoy apunto de usar los sortilegios más poderosos en estas tierras.

Mi fiel Mago Oscuro no me defraudará, estoy completamente decidido a hacer lo que tengo pensado hacer.

El Atormentador reparte unos cuantos puñetazos que el Dragón del Cielo logra esquivar, alzando su cuerpo a altitudes impresionantes y logrando contraatacar con algunas esferas doradas que no logran el objetivo de vencer a su oponente.

La batalla continúa:

El silencio había sido roto por los impactantes rugidos de las dos bestias colosales.

Slifer continúa fijando su blanco desde las alturas, mientras su piel rojiza brillaba con las intensas llamas que cubrían la ciudad en ruinas.

Obelisco le arroja una mirada misteriosa a Slifer.

El tremendo gigante azul comienza a dar unas volteretas levantando una espesa cortina de arena, impidiéndole la vista a su adversario.

El Dragón Celestial desciende poco a poco tratando de quitarse la arena de sus ojos con movimientos torpes de su gigante cuerpo.

En eso, dos ojos brillantes aparecen seguidos por una sombra que golpea al dragón rojo con sus dos manos unidas.

Slifer lanza un ensordecedor rugido de dolor.

Luego este dispara bolas de fuego a todas direcciones para tratar de derribar a su enemigo.

El Atormentador las esquiva con una agilidad increíble a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

La cortina de arena comienza a disiparse poco a poco.

La oscura noche ya era avanzada.

Los temibles ojos del Atormentador continuaban brillando con una intensa luz roja.

He reunido un ejército de monstruos que me puede ayudar a eliminar la maldita plaga que ha arrasado con mi ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no soporto escuchar esos gritos de mujeres y niños sufriendo mientras mueren lentamente.

Nuestra ciudad ha sido reducida a cenizas.

Mucha gente ha sido enviada al mundo de las sombras; ese hoyo oscuro en el que tantas personas temen caer y del que jamás se puede salir.

Un completo mundo de desesperación.

Slifer, el Dragón Celestial agita sus enormes alas rojas de un lado a otro, provocando una fuerte ventisca que es capaz de mandar a Obelisco, el Atormentador unos metros más allá junto con una espesa cortina de arena.

El dios azul se enfurece lanzando potentes rugidos que atraviesan el cielo y lo parten.

Este con su manos derecha golpea algunas nubes mientras rayos púrpuras salen de ellas.

Obelisco toma algunos relámpagos como si nada y se los lanza a su adversario.

El animal colosal cae aturdido por los relámpagos provocando un tremendo terremoto.

Profundos abismos son abiertos en la tierra por los pesados cuerpos de las deidades destructoras.

Esto ya había legado muy lejos...

La Tierra estaba siendo destruida por completo...

Las siete piezas de oro han sido terminadas, están reforzadas con la magia más poderosa de Egipto.

Esto acabará con todos los monstruos que han invadido nuestras tierras.

¡Estoy listo!

Obelisco alza sus manos hacia el cielo...

Él las junta...

Y de ellas surge una esfera dorada que crece a cada segundo.

Slifer abre sus dos hocicos formando una bola de energía que apunta hacia su enemigo.

Los dos dioses lanzan su respectivo poder.

Cuando las dos esferas chocan, se mezclan, formando una esfera más grande que se eleva hasta tocar las nubes.

La esfera penetra las nubes, mientras un hermoso canto angelical se escucha por todos los rincones de esas tierras.

El cielo brilla cubierto por la esfera dorada.

Un rayo de aurora anuncia la llegada de otro dios aquí en la tierra.

Una criatura tan brillante como el oro desciende lentamente mientras aquel hermoso canto angelical  se convierte en una deprimente tonada de muerte.

Las dos criaturas gigantes observan cuidadosas aquel extraño suceso.

Continuará...


End file.
